Reencuentro, somos Maestras
by Annie Luna
Summary: Como todos sabemos habían pasado 10 años desde la generación de Tenma y sus amigos, pero luego de un par de años no supieron más de las chicas, todos muy tristes y poniéndose en el peor de los escenario se darán cuenta de que solo quisieron estudiar en otra ciudad para poder cumplir su sueño
1. Las Niñas

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna! Hoy… bueno anoche mientras no me podía quedar dormida se me a ocurrido esta historia que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuánto durara o como ira… solo espero que les agrade… Meia!**

**Meia: Inazuma Eleven Go no le pertenece a Annie, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella Akane sería la novia de Shindou desde el Chrono Stone**

* * *

Habían pasado 10 años desde que Shinsei Inazuma Japón había ganado su respectivo FFI y los chicos del Inazuma Japón Legendario ya tenían formada su familia, pero cada años ambas generaciones se reunían para un partido (**u.u ni la edad lo cambia**) donde claro se notaba la ausencia de las gerentes del Raimon Eleven….

Ah me pregunto cómo estará Aoi –dijo una Aki de 34 años con su cabello sobre sus hombros y acariciando el cabello de una pequeña niña

A de estar bien… ya son grandes –comento Haruna de 33 años con su mismo cabello, pero en vez de tener de "adorno" su lentes los tenía puestos y jugaba a "las manitos" con una niña muy parecida a ella

Eso espero, mira que desde que se graduaron de la Secundaria no eh podido escuchar nada de ellas –dijo Natsumi con una voz preocupada con la misma apariencia del anime en el Go y con una niña sentada en su falda comiendo unas bolas de arroz (**que no hizo ella XD**)

Mami –hablo la niña que jugaba con Haruna- papá y mi tío terminaran pronto de jugar –le pregunto a la menor de las ex gerentes de Inazuma Japón

Es probable Mera, pero ya sabes cómo es tu padre –le respondió con una gotita a lo anime mientras veía como los nombrados tenían un "combate" para ver quién era más fuerte

Vaya… aunque ya seas Fubuki Haruna, Yuuto aun no lo supera –hablo con diversión Touko con 34 años y cepillando el cabello de su hija

Lo sé cuñadita –mientras le sonreía- pero… tú no has cambiado nada a pesar de ser Kidou Touko

¨-¨ no se cansan de decirlo verdad –dijo Lika muy aburrida mientras le ayudaba a su hija a hacer una bola de arroz

No! –dijeron ambas para luego reírse las 6

Lily no vayas… sabes que papá se toma los juegos muy en serio –dijo Fuyuka con 34 años

Pero mamá… -reclamaba la pequeña - prometió que me enseñaría a hacer el Pingüino Emperador N° 3

Y pensar que las 6 niñas solo tiene 4 años –dijo Megane

¬.¬ ¿Qué quieres decir? –dijeron las madres de las niñas

Na-nada –dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y salía corriendo

* * *

Bien mis adorados lectores les diré como son cada una de las niñas… que saldrán solo de vez en cuando… bueno bastante XD

Lily Akio, hija de Fuyuka y Fudou tiene ojos verdes y cabello morado con las puntas cafés hasta media espalda con una chasquilla al lado derecho

Mera Fubuki, hija de Haruna y Shirou tiene los mismos ojos que su padre y cabello le llega sobre los hombros es de color azul marino con mechas plateadas y la chasquilla al estilo de Shindou

Naomi Goenji, hija de Aki y Shuuya tiene los ojos de su madre y su cabello está amarrado en 2 colitas sobre sus orejas con el color de cabello de su padre su chasquilla es igual a la de Akane

Linsy Kazuya, hija de Lika e Ichinose tiene los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre amarrado en una cola alta con una chasquilla recta sobre su frente

Aura Kidou, hija de Touko y Yuuto tiene los ojos de su padre con el cabello de su madre amarrado en una media cola, usa un gorro como su madre de joven y unos lentes iguales a los de su Tía Haru

Yui Endou, hija de Natsumi y Mamoru tiene los ojos del portero legendario el cabello de la peor cocinera de la historia y extrañamente la personalidad de Aki y Haruna (**¬.¬ no lo mal piensen, eh**) su cabello le llega a las caderas

Y obviamente todos los chicos del Inazuma Japón Legendario las amaban como si fueran sus hijas, destacando Kazemaru quien las obligaba a que lo llamaran "Tío Kazemaru" logrando solo un "Kazemaru-san"

* * *

Papi! –dijo Mera y fue corriendo donde su padre (**okey acabo de recalcar lo obvio .-.**) quien la abrazo e hizo girar en el aire

Shirou –dijo la maestra con ternura- la vas a marear

Lo siento je je –dijo mientras bajaba a la niña, quien tenía los ojos en espiral

Bueno eso ha sido muy divertido, Endou-san -dijo Tenma quien se acercaba al grupo junto con lo demás

Tenma-kun –dijo Aki con Naomi de la mano- no has sabido nada de Aoi

O.O no –dijo con tristeza- lo último que supe es que estudiaría para ser maestra

Tranquilo… son nuestras amigas –le dijo Fey mientras ponía una mano en su hombro- ya aparecerán

¿DE DONDE SALISTE? –gritaron todos

De la Caravana del Tiempo –respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si todos tuviéramos una

Bien… debemos llevar a las niñas al Jardín (**o Pre-escolar como se diga en su país**) –dijeron las Ex chicas Inazuma Legendarias

Claro, adiós –dijeron todos incluidos sus esposos

¬.¬ ¿Cómo que adiós? Tú me acompañas debes ver a su profesora –dijeron las mujeres para tomar respectivamente a sus parejas de una de sus orejas y llevárselos arrastrando mientras que en la otra mano llevaban a sus hijas

Hay un 90% de probabilidades de que les den un sermón al llegar a sus casas –dijo Manabe

Es lo más probable, es lo que indica la evidencia –dijo Minaho

Mientras tanto en un Jardín Infantil de Ciudad Inazuma…

Muy bien… me alegra de que por fin podamos comenzar nuestro proyecto –dijo una chica de ojos lavanda

Ya lo creo Aka-chan –le dijo una peli miel

Kinako-chan ¿estás segura de que no habrá ningún problema con el espacio-tiempo? –le pregunto Aoi

Claro que no… todo estará perfecto –dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa

Muy bien… los niños deberían comenzar a llegar en 15 minutos –dijo Minori algo más alegre en comparación a cuando tenía 14

Genial! Ya quiero enseñarles a los niños los conejos que tenemos aquí –dijo Konoha

Ya lo creo con Aoi-chan y Dori-chan les enseñaremos deportes –dijo la eterna gimnasta más conocida como Sakura

Que no me digas Dori-chan –regaño Midori- pero tienes razón yo también estoy muy ansiosa

Espero que a los niños les guste la música –dijo Akane- me costó bastante limpiar los instrumentos

Bien, entonces chicas quedamos así –comenzó Minori- Sakura, Midori y Aoi les enseñaran deportes –las 3 asintieron- Konoha les mostrara los conejos y les dará a cada pequeño uno para cuidar –ella asintió- Kinako se encargara de enseñarles a dibujar –la peli miel le guiño un ojo- Akane les enseñara a tocar instrumentos y yo me encargo de las meriendas

Será genial! –dijeron todas

* * *

**Annie: y eso es todo… ya veremos que sale de mi loca cabeza…**

**Meia: esperamos sus comentarios ¬.¬ **

**Saru: sabemos donde viven**

**Gillis: comenten o… les tiraremos huevos**

**Annie: -.-'' sabía que no debí dejarlos ver la "Pantera Rosa"**

**Los 4: Sayo!**


	2. Reencuentro

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna! **

**Meia: Inazuma Eleven Go no le pertenece a Annie, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella Ichinose aparecería en el Go**

* * *

Muy bien las gerentes, bueno ex gerentes del Inazuma Japón iban a buscar a sus pequeñas hijas, unas caminando muy contentas de la vida y otras como Haruna y Touko corriendo porque se olvidaron de sus niñas (**-.-'' señor**)

Lo siento de verdad Aura –dijo Touko mientras le compraba un helado- pero cuéntame ¿Cómo ha estado tu primera semana de clases?

Me lo pase de lo mejor –dijo la pequeña- Sorano-sensei me está enseñando a jugar soccer y Morimura-sensei cada día me da un conejito para cuidar

Qué bueno… -le dijo su madre con una sonrisa sincera- espera un momento… ¿Sorano? Y ¿Morimura? Aoi Sorano y Konoha Morimura son tus profesoras

Es probable, aun no me aprendo muy bien sus nombres –le dijo a su madre con un risita nerviosa

¿Ocurre algo malo? –dijo asiendo acto de presencia el estratega maestro del Inazuma Japón, mientras su esposa e hija entraban a la casa-mansión

Nada Yuuto, es solo que me llamo la atención del apellido de las maestras de nuestra hija ¬.¬ -le dijo con una mirada enojada por no acompañarla a inscribir a la pequeña a la escuela

-.-'' sigues molesta ¿verdad? –pregunto él mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos

¬.¬ ¿tú qué crees? –le dijo fríamente

^-^ que no –dijo él, le encantaba hacer enojar a su esposa

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Residencia del Matrimonio Fubuki-Otonashi…

Shirou –llamo la peli azul con una gotita en su cabeza

Dime amor –le dijo el muy contento

Cuando me refería a que te tocaba hacer la cena, no quise decir que tenias que destruir la cocina –dijo entre divertida y enojada ya que ella tendría que limpiar

No es mi culpa –trato de excusarse, grave error- Mera quiso ayudarme

Eso no es verdad papá… yo estaba en la sala tranquila viendo los álbumes de fotos de cuando eras miembro del Inazuma Japón –dijo la pequeña estirándole los brazos a su madre

Je je… etto… ¿estoy en problemas? –pregunto con inocencia

^-^ no –dijo su esposa asiéndolo respirar tranquilo- me bastará cuando Mera comience a salir con chicos

SOBRE MI CADAVER! –grito él a los 4 vientos

-.-'' okey me resignare a no tener nietos –dijo ella- por cierto pequeña ¿cómo se llaman tus Sensei's?

Espera mamá lo anote por aquí –dijo la peque mientras buscaba en su mochila dejando a sus padres muy sorprendidos, ósea tiene 4 años- muy bien –dijo mientras abría su pequeño cuaderno- la Sensei que se encarga de las meriendas es Minori Mizukawa, la de pintura es Kinako Nanobana, la de los animales Konoka Morimura, las de deportes son Aoi Sorano, Midori Seto y Sakura Nozaki y la Sensei de música es Akane Yamana –concluyo cerrando su libreta y mirando a sus padres

O.o Pero… ¿Cómo puede escribir tan bien a su edad? –pregunto sorprendido el Mata osos- _es igual a su madre TT^TT _

Son ellas –dijo Haruna con lagrimas en los ojos- TT^TT tengo que avisarles a las demás

Pequeña primavera –le dijo el peli plata- yo limpiare la cocina y ordenare pizza

Me parece –dijo Haru-chan mientras los besaba en los labios rápidamente y se iba

Wi! –celebro su hija, al parecer no confiaba en los dotes culinarios de su padre XD

* * *

Al otro día en el Jardín Infantil de Ciudad Inazuma con ubicación desconocida…

Vaya, ¿Quién diría que cuidaríamos a las hijas de nuestras Sensei's? –dijo Kinako muy contenta

Lo sé es como… OMG –le dijo de la misma manera Aoi

Es cierto de hecho ayer cuando nos llamaron…–dijo Midori con una enorme sonrisa, bueno no tan grande, pero ustedes me entienden

[BIIIPP] (**OMG es el peor sonido de celular que eh visto, pero falta presupuesto je je -.-''**)

Con permiso chicas –dijo la chica de ojos lavanda-

¿Moshi Moshi? –dijo ella

_Akane-chan, estas muy ocupada –dijo la otra voz _

No, no ¿ocurre algo malo? –pregunto la joven maestra un poco preocupada

_Claro que no… eso solo que quiero que tu y las chicas vengan a la… SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UN BUENA VEZ MALDITA SEA! ESTOY TRATANDO DE HACER UNA LLAMADA! –le grito la mujer a quien sabe quien_

Ettoo… -dijo ella algo nerviosa- ¿está con alguien?

_QUE!? No, como puedes pensar eso… en fin tu y las chicas pueden venir a la…. MALDITA SEA COMPORTENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y FUDOU! ALEJA EL CHOCOLATE Y LOS DULCES DE LAS NIÑAS! Sabes que Akane-chan te mandare un mensaje, Sayo –dijo nuestra chica y corto_

Sayo… supongo –dijo nuestra fotógrafa

¿Quién era? –le pregunto Minori aguantándose la risa…

Fuyuka-san –dijo la de ojos lavanda para sentarse

Tranquila, de seguro están con los del Inazuma Japón y los chicos del Raimon –dijo Kinako sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

Si… -dijeron Aoi y Akane muy tristes

Venga arriba esos ánimos –dijo Sakura- ustedes cambiaron…

Demuéstrenles a Tenma y a Shindou las grandes chicas que perdieron –les dijo Konoha

Es cierto, ya no soy la misma chica de la secundaria, eh cambiado –dijo la peli café claro

Es verdad Aka-chan ya no eres tan tímida, eres mucho más decidida y además de que como a todas los años no han favorecido –dijo Midori, mientras las otras se reían

Concuerdo y Aoi-chan ya no es tan escandalosa como antes –dijo Kinako sin ninguna mala intención

Sep… ya se controlarme, pero en esencia son la misma persona –dijo la aludida mientras miraba con "odio" a la dueña de la novena fuerza del equipo Chrono Stone, pero antes de poder decirle algo, Akane recibió el famoso mensaje que decía:

_Akane-chan tu y las chicas vengan a la rivera del río, ya saben el lugar donde entrenan estos maniáticos del futbol, pero apresúrense o no alcanzaran a ver a las niñas_

_Atte. Fuyuka Akio_

O-okey y ¿Qué hacemos? –dijo Minori con una gotita a lo anime

Pues… demostrar lo que hemos aprendido con los años –dijo Aoi muy decidida

Eh… no te olvides de que tenemos que hacer que Manabe se le declare a Minori y que Matatagi tiene que hacer lo mismo con Sakura –dijo Akane mientras veía como sus 2 mejores amigas estaban rojas como un tomate

NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! –le gritaron ambas

Pero si es obvio… -dijo Midori si esperar aquella respuesta

Oh por favor, no me imagine nunca que estuvieras tan ansiosa de ver a Nishiki –le dijo Aoi muy divertida

¬/¬ Yo te odio, lo sabes ¿verdad? –le dijo la peli naranja

Mejor vámonos de una vez –dijo Konoha

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la tan querida Rivera del Río…

Bien… bien déjenme llamar a Akane –dijo Fuyuka mientras a Shindou se le iluminaron los ojos

_¿Moshi Moshi? –dijo la de ojos lavanda_

Akane-chan, estas muy ocupada –hablo Fuyuka mientras le hacía señales a los muchachos para que se callaran

_No, no ¿ocurre algo malo? –pregunto la joven maestra un poco preocupada_

Claro que no… eso solo que quiero que tu y las chicas vengan a la… SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UN BUENA VEZ MALDITA SEA! ESTOY TRATANDO DE HACER UNA LLAMADA! –les grito harta de que estuvieran susurrando, de cómo se verían las chicas, si los años las sentarían bien y quien sabe que más

_Ettoo… -dijo ella algo nerviosa- ¿está con alguien?_

QUE!? No, como puedes pensar eso… en fin tu y las chicas pueden venir a la…. MALDITA SEA COMPORTENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y FUDOU! ALEJA EL CHOCOLATE Y LOS DULCES DE LAS NIÑAS! Sabes que Akane-chan te mandaré un mensaje, Sayo! –grito de nuevo Fuyuka mientras veía como las niñas corrían de allá para acá con barras de chocolate y los chicos seguían con su tan interesante conversación… (**¬.¬ nótese la ironía**) y sin más corto

Amor, deberías calmarte –le dijo Fudou al oído mientras llamaba a su hija

Que me calme… déjame pensarlo… ¬.¬ no –dijo ella con esas hermosas miradas de o te callas o duermes en el sofá

¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijeron? –preguntaron al unisonó Tenma y Shindou

Estaba preocupada, pensó que les paso algo malo a las niñas y…. un momento –dijo la enfermera mientras se le prendía el foco- eso es! –y sin más comenzó a escribir el mensaje que sale arriba XD

Bueno… ¿creen que vendrán? –pregunto algo nervioso Manabe

Fueron gerentes y jugadoras de su equipo, es obvio que vendrán ellas adoran el soccer –dijo Endou con sus tan tradicionales sonrisas

A mí no me jodas –murmuraron las chicas Inazuma de la 1 temporada

Y sin más pasaron cuanto unos 20 minutos o máximo 35 minutos y las Sensei's hicieron su gloriosa aparición….

SORANO SENSEI! –grito la pequeña Naomi mientras corria a abrazar a la nombrada

¿Cómo estas pequeña? –le dijo mientras la abrazaba

SETO SENSEI! –grito con mucha más energía Yui y corria donde su maestra, pero como es hija de Endou casi se cae en el proceso

¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto la peli roja

MORIMURA SENSEI! –grito Aura mientras saltaba donde su ejemplo a seguir…

Aura… ¿encontraste el nombre para tu conejito? –le dijo la peli verde oscura

NOSAKI SENSEI! –grito la hija de Ichinose, Linsy mientras la abrazaba de la pierna

¿Cómo esta mi joven gimnasta? –pregunto la peli rosa clara

_Sueña… -_pensó Kinako, quien venía con un Fey de 4 años de la mano

MINI YO! –grito el Fey adulto mientras corría donde su madre y su versión en joven

MIZUKAWA SENSEI! –grito la hija del mohicano y la enfermera, más conocida como Lily

Oyahio! –le dijo a la niña mientras la abrazaba

YAMANAAA SENSEI! –grito Mera mientras corría a los brazos de su adorada maestra

Konichiwa joven prodigio del violín –le dijo la chica de ojos lavanda

SON USTEDES!? –gritaron todos los chicos del Raimon Eleven, completamente sorprendidos

* * *

**Annie: el fin…. Y lo dejo a su imaginación… NAAA! MENTIRA! Tengo un par de ideas**

**Minori: y la verdad deberían comentar… nos costó sacar a Annie de la depresión… ni un solo comentario en el primer cap…**

**Annie: Sayo! TT^TT**


	3. Celos

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna! **

**Meia: Inazuma Eleven Go no le pertenece a Annie, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella Gillis y yo nos casariamos**

**Annie: 7-7 no dice eso**

**Meia: nee**

* * *

Shindou POV

Eso debió ser una broma no pudo haber pasado, osea Kirino me diría si fuera novio de Akane ¿verdad? bueno para que me entiendan les contare un poco lo que paso cuando las reconocimos, que debo reconocer que fue luego de un par de minutos o más bien dicho hasta que las amigas del Endou-san las llamaron por su nombre, porque bueno hay que reconocerlo estaban MUY cambiadas, tanto físicamente como mentalmente...

~Flash Back~

_Las chicas comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras y cuando logre ubicar con la mirada a la chica que ocupaba mis pensamientos desde que nos separamos al graduarnos de Preparatoria, sentí que mis mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color carmesí .. es decir MI chica de rojo... MI fotógrafa .. MI Akane estaba hermosa, bueno más de lo que ya era... estaba vestida con unos pantalones blancos una blusa y una polera debajo de esta de color lila y unos zapatos del mismo color, pero más oscuro y bueno su cabello... su cabello... ese que me encanta lo tenia a la altura de su cintura amarrado en una trenza del lado izquierdo... puedo jurar que se veía mucho más hermosa que el día del baile... pero claro lo que siguió me dolió y bastante..._

_Kirino-kun hace tiempo que no te veía -le dijo mi chica mientras abrazaba a mi mejor amigo_

_Te digo lo mismo Akane-chan -le respondió el con una sonrisa y correspondía su abrazo_

_Je je -se rió nerviosa- estuve algo ocupada con el proyecto que teníamos en mente con las chicas_

_Ya veo, me alegra que te allá ido bien -comento el que se hacia llamar mi mejor amigo_

_Yamana-sensei! -grito la hija de Haruna-sensei_

_Mera ¿que ocurre? -le pregunto con esa voz tan melodiosa que tiene y se ponía a su altura_

_¿Podemos hacer la presentación de fin de curso al aire libre? -le pregunto Mera mientras ponía ojos de cachorro_

_Lo veremos después -le dijo ella con una sonrisa_

_Bueno Akane-chan ¿que te parece si salimos mañana por la tarde? -le dijo mi amigo mientras tomaba su mano_

_Claro! -le respondió MI niña en voz alta y muy contenta- a las 5 ¿pasarías por mi? -le pregunto con un tono inocente_

_Cuenta con ello solo espero no perderme como la última vez -le dijo mi amigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano_

~Fin del Flash Back~

Como la última ves ¿eh? quien lo diría, pero esta muy equivocado si cree que me lograra quitar a la chica que amo

Fin del POV de Shindou

* * *

¿¡QUE!? -gritaron 2 chicas

Lo que oyeron -les dijo la peli castaña

Pero tu amas a Shindou-san -le dijo Sakura

Si ¿por? -le dijo la ex gerente

¿Entonces porque saldrás con Kirino? -le pregunto Minori muy molesta

Es mi mejor amigo y además de que no me a contado sobre su viaje a Panamá -les respondió Akane mientras las chicas soltaban un enorme suspiro

Haberlo dicho antes -susurraron al mismo tiempo

¿Que cosas estaban pensando? -les dijo la oji lavanda divertida- ademas de que el esta casado Juana-chan

¿Juana de Arco? -pregunto Sakura

¿La que hablaba con Dios y luego de que los ayudara a ganar una guerra, trataron de loca? -pregunto esta vez Minori

La misma -dijo la fotógrafa

Hacen bonita pareja -dijeron ambas y las 3 comenzaron a reír

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar...

Debes decirle -dijo un peli morado

Ya lo se Hikaru, pero no se como -respondió un chico peli café con remolinos

Venga ya lo escuchaste esta tarde -insistía el sobrino de Kageyama- la llamaron Sorano-sensei

Pero eso no me garantiza que no tenga novio -volvió a decir el chico algo deprimido

¬.¬ Que negativo estas -reclamo Hikaru

Pero es que es la verdad -insistió el

¬.¬ Mira solo cántale la maldita canción que les escribiste antes de irte a jugar a la Liga de USA -dijo Hikaru ya harto

Ok ok, pero mañana -susurro rendido

-.-'' Bien -le dijo a su amigo, quien ya estaba en una depresión nivel Dios

* * *

¿No crees que debimos decir que las chicas estaban solteras? -pregunto Manabe a su amigo detective

No... hay que darle más misterio -respondió el peli naranjo con alegría

Tu no cambiaras -rezongo el chico de lentes

Bien... cuéntame... ¿cuando invitaras a salir a Minori-san? -pregunto Minaho con una sonrisa... como decirlo... picara

No lo se... -entendió la pregunta- espera... no quise decir eso... -trato de arreglarlo el chico

Acabo de descubrirte -celebro Minaho- solo te aconsejo que te apresures, creo que Ibuki no se rendirá tan fácilmente

Eso lo se, pero no voy a perder -sentencio Manabe a la vez que ambos entraban al cuartel de policías y comenzaban a ver un nuevo caso

* * *

Ran-chan -hablo un chica de ojos verdes- ¿cuando veras a Aka-chan?

Esta tarde -respondió el peli rosa- Anne-chan ¿quieres venir?

Claro! esperaba que me lo pidieras -reconoció algo sonrosada Jeanne d' Arc (bueno Jeanne Kirino XD) con una sonrisa cálida- ¿crees que Shindou-kun se enfade?

Es lo más probable, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo -el chico de coletas sonrió, esto de seguro le enseñaria a su amigo

* * *

Quedaron en verse aquí -murmuraba Shindou- ¿porque se tardan tanto?

Te ves preocupado eh Shindou -saludo Midori con una sonrisa burlona

Midori-san -saludo el pianista algo sorprendido- ¿porque lo estaría?

Llevas aquí un buena rato esperando a que Kirino o Akane lleguen -le recordó la peli roja con una sonrisa de superioridad

No se de que me estas hablando -respondió el castaño un poco nervioso- ¿porque me interesaría lo que hiciera mi Akane?

Simple -dijo ella al darse cuenta- la acabas de llamar _mi_ Akane

O-O No es cierto -dio vuelta el rostro y se fue caminando

Esto le interesara mucho a Minori -se dijo a si misma y luego se fue a casa

* * *

**Annie: Tengo un par de ideas, así que paciencia, miren que estoy en ****exámenes**


End file.
